Elfhome People
'Dragons' Brilliance Dragon related to Dufae-Esme babies. Clarity Dragon related to Dufae-Esme babies. 'Impatience' An Imperial Dragon who helps Tinker and Oilcan in books 2 and 3 of the Elfhome series. He communicates to Tinker and Oilcan through pictures, models and the tengu, who speak dragon. 'Malice ' Oni Dragon. Killed on Elfhome. 'Providence' An Imperial Dragon (from Ryuu) revered by the tengu. Killed on Onihida by tengu at great cost to protect it from Oni Greater Bloods (Skin Clan). 'Joy' An Imperial Dragon, child of Providence, who is freed by Jillian and Louise in book 4 (Wood Sprites) of the Elfhome series. She takes Tinker's sisters as her chosen and implants the remaining unborn siblings in Gracie Wong. 'Elves' 'Amaranth' Stone Clan. Wife of Forge, Mother of Unbounded Brilliance. Killed by her brother Iron Mace. Andre Brousseau Human name of an ancient bad elf, enemy of Windwolf. 'Ash' : Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering 'Ashfall' : First Elven King. Fire Clan. Father of Flame Heart, Halo Dust, and Earth Son's father. Grandfather of Windwolf (Wind Clan), Soulful Ember and True Flame(Fire Clan), and Earth Son (Stone Clan). 'Baby Duck' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan. Bare Snow (Ground Bare in Winter as Killing Snow Falls in Wind) Mother was a Wind Clan assassin, father was Water Clan. Is a trained assassin herself. Came to Pittsburgh as an elf teenager and was instrumental in saving Windwolf from assassination. 'Blade Bite' One of Windwolf’s sekasha . Attempted to join Tinker's First Hand, claiming that Pony was too young and Stormsong was a mutt. 'Blaze' Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Elfhome and Peace Offering. 'Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes' : Elven King. Skin Clan. Father of Quick Blade. Great-great grandfather to Windwolf. 'Briar Rose on Wind' : Wind Clan musician partner to Moser. 'Bright Melody of Fire' : Fire Clan musician who Merry studied under. 'Cattail Reeds' Naelinsanota caste child rescued by Oilcan. Born Stone Clan later switched to Wind Clan Cana Lily Stone Clan domana Celine Housekeeper for Ming's mansion. Chiming of Metal in Wind (Windchime) : Wind Clan musician who knew Tinker and traveled back to the East Lands. Cloudwalker Member of Tinker’s first Hand Crystal Vein of Stone : Stone Clan House Head in the Eastern Land. Mentioned in Elfhome. Merry was a former beholden. Dandelion : Heads laundry crew at an enclave Dark Scythe Stone Clan sekasha. Forge’s First Darkness Stone Clan domana Dart Fire Clan Laedin Class warrior mentioned in Peace Offering Desmarais, Edmond See Ming. Desmarais, Yves (aka Crown Prince Kiss Butt) aka Okami Shiroikage, the Unmaker, evil son of Edmond Desmarais Diamond : Head of the Stone Clan. Earth Son's mother. Dovetail (aka Cosette) Worker (house maintenance) in Ming's mansion Dufae Last name of line of elves begun by Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae) in the 1700s leading to Tinker in the 2000s. See individual names for more details. Earth Son Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh. Grandson of Ashfall. Cousin to True Flame and Windwolf. Executed by his sekasha First, Thorne Scratch, for cowardice and immorality. Echoing of Merriment in Stone (Merry) Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Etienne Dufae Half Elf Son of Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae). Was a watchmaker and jeweler, killed by jewel thieves. Father of Roland and Josephina. Roland, who died in the Johnstown Flood, was father of Adrien who in turn was father of Timothy Dufae (aka Timothy Bell) who was father of Leonardo who was father of Tinker. Fields of Barley Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Flame Heart : Windwolf's mother. Daugher of Ashfall. Fire Clan. Floss Flower : Wind Clan weaver charged with opening doors at Moser's compound. Forest Moss on Stone Eldest Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh and of questionable sanity. His insanity is a result of his imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Oni. He is one of two members from an exploration party to Onihida that survived and returned to Elfhome. His insanity might not be as deep as it appears or possibly only worsens when he is stressed. Forge of Stone Stone Clan domana, who is the husband of Amaranth, father of Unbounded Brilliance and ancestor to Tinker and Oilcan. Wood Sprite caste. Holds 2 sekasha Hands, one his and the other his wife's orphaned First. An architect, trained in the time of the Pharaohs. Noted for building and defensive skills. Rich, but not a Stone Clan leader, owing to his willingness to work for the Fire Clan in order to design and build royal fortifications. Ginger Wine : Ginger Wine is Wind Clan beholden to Windwolf. She runs a small enclave. This is the enclave that housed the Stone Clan and was later burned down. Guillaume Dufae (see Unbounded Brilliance) Halo Dust : Second Elven King. Son of Ashfall. Father to Soulful Ember and True Flame. Flame Heart's brother. Hawk Scream Wind Clan sekasha killed protecting Windwolf from Foo Dogs. Heaven's Blessing : Skin Clan. Called the Souless One due to being an Albino. Emperor of the Skin Clan. Distilled the essence of a god to create the Naelinsanota, intanyai seyosa , and sekasha castes. Revealed as Kajo (Yutakajodo) in Wood sprites. Leader of all the Oni / Skin Clan forces in the Elfhome series. Howling : Son of Quick Blade. Windwolf's grandfather. First Head of the Wind clan. Assassinated. Iron Mace Against Stone Stone Clan. Elder brother of Amaranth. Murdered Amaranth and secretly tried to kill Oilcan. Fought and was killed by Oilcan in battle. Was working with Kajo, a greater blood leader from Onihida. Jewel Tears on Stone Stone Clan domana representative sent to Pittsburgh; present only because she had all but lost clan sponsorship, due to bad ‘investments’. Formerly Windwolf's fiancé. She was kidnapped by the Oni and her sekasha Hand murdered. Tommy Chang, a half-Oni, rescued her from the Oni. Lemonseed Head of Poppymeadow enclave and Windwolf’s major domo. Lived through thousdands of years of Skin Clan rule. Her older half-brother was drowned instead of Quick Blade. Lightning Strike Wind Clan sekasha to Windwolf. Was killed in Pittsburgh, while protecting Windwolf from a Saurus. Father of half-elf, Blue Sky. Little Egret Member of Tinker’s first Hand Longwind : Son of Howling. Windwolf's father. Head of the Wind Clan. Ming the Merciless (aka Edmond Desmarais) Head of Evil Empire. Father of Yves (aka King Kiss Butt). With Anna Desmarais, father of Lucien and Tristan. Unknown relationship to Tristan's human half sisters ("inbreeds") Adele, Bethany, Chloe, Danni, and Felicie. Montana, Blue Sky Half-elf son of sekasha Lightning Strike, brother to John Montana, friend of Tinker. One year younger but because is half sekasha is emotionally and physically equivalent to ten year old human. Nattie Cook for Ming's mansion. Oilcan (Orville John Wright) Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. Forge of Stone's distant grandson. 1/8th elf, but later is spell-worked to a full domana elf. Wood Sprite caste. Adopts five orphaned Stone Clan elf children. Born Stone Clan, transferred loyalty to Wind Clan. Otter Dance Sekasha Pony's mother, who was a mixed Stone and Wind Clan sekasha. Her father was Tempered Steel. Perfection : Sekasha Pony's ancestor. Pony (Galloping Storm Horse On Wind) Tinker's sekasha "First." He is in charge of the rest of her Hand. Considered fairly young to be a sekasha First, just out of his doubles. He is very close to Tinker and Windwolf (who calls him "Little Horse"). Pure Radiance : A intanyai seyosa elf and the Queen's Oracle. Stormsong's mother. Quick Blade : Bastard son of King Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes (Skin Clan). Started the rebellion against Boar Bristle. Father of Howling, great grandfather of Windwolf. Rainlilly Sekasha member of Tinker's first Hand. Red Knife : Prince True Flame's sekasha First. Rustle of Leaves Naelinsanota caste Elf child rescued by Oilcan Silver Vein : Stone Clan sekasha that survived Oni capture with Forest Moss, but was not beholden to Forest Moss. Skybolt : Sekasha male mentioned in Tinker. Soothing Breeze of Wind Sama of the Hospice Healers household Soulful Ember : Queen of the Elves. Head of the Fire Clan. Daughter of Halo Dust and granddaughter of Ashfall. True Flame's Sister. Windwolf's aunt. Sparrow Lifted By Wind Windwolf’s Husepavua. ''who betrayed him by working with the Oni/Skin Clan. '''Stormsong (Singing Storm Wind)' Tinker’s sekasha "Second" to make up her Hand. Daughter of Pure Radiance and the Queen's sekasha First. Like her mother, she has some ability as an intanyai seyosa, but chose to become a sekasha warrior intead. She is interested in all things human and dyed her hair blue. Windwolf calls her "Discord". Sun Lance : Sekasha mentioned in books, Tinker and Wolf Who Rules Sunder Stone Clan domana Tempered Steel ''' : Sekasha Pony's grandfather, Otter Dance's father '''Thorne Scratch Earth Son’s sekasha ‘First’, who kills him upon evidence of his betrayal and loss of honor. She later forms a relationship with Oilcan and becomes his sekasha "First" once he becomes full elf. Tiger Eye : Sekasha First to Stone Clan domana, Jewel Tear. Murdered by Oni. Beloved Tinker of Wind (Alexander Graham Bell) Main character in Elfhome series. Starts out running a scrap yard with her cousin Oilcan. She is the daughter of Esme Shenske, distant grandaughter to elf, Forge of Stone and wife of elf, Wolf Who Rules the Wind. Originally was 1/8th elf, but is spell-worked by Windwolf into a full domana elf. Because she had Stone Clan genes, then was spell-worked by Windwolf who had both Wind Clan and Fire Clan genes, she can access three different sets of spell stones. 'Tooloo' Half elf (alleged) that lives in Pittsburgh and runs a general store. Thought to be half crazy. Survived through the non-magic centuries on Earth by storing dragon bones in her home. Tornado Proud elf warlord. He was tricked into hiring a team of Wind Clan assassins to kill Howling. True Flame Prince General of the Fire Clan, Windwolf’s cousin. Son of Halo Dust. Unbounded Brilliance (aka Guillaume Dufae) Elf founder of Dufae family in 1700s. Son of Forge and Amaranth. Stone Clan. Domana Wood Sprite. Founder of the Dufae line that leads to Tinker. Father of Etienne Dufae. Was physician to French nobility. Beheaded during the French Revolution. War Axe : Skin Clan. King of the elves. Great-great-great grandfather to Windwolf. Father of Boar Bristles of the Eastern Steppes. Killed by second son, Boar Bristle of the Eastern Steppes. Windwolf (Wolf Who Rules Wind) Viceroy of Westernlands (North America) and head of Wind Clan in N.A. Tinker's husband. His father is head of Wind Clan, his mother younger daughter of Ashfall(deceased), Fire Clan chosen as first elf king. Can (supposedly) access both sets of clan spell-stones. Wraith Arrow Sekasha ‘First’ of Windwolf’s Hands 'Half-oni' 'Chang, Tommy' Half Oni. De-facto leader of the Chinese and half-oni community in Pittsburgh. Bastard son of Lord Tomtom. Refused to reveal Tinker’s identity to Oni at risk to self. Rescues domana Jewel Tear from the Oni. 'Danny' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Quinn' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Spot' Spot is the younger cousin to Tommy Chang. He is eight years old. His father was a dog-like oni, which he takes after in looks. Tommy killed his father. 'Trixie' In charge of the food concessions 'Yoyo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Zi' : Zi was the first half-oni child the elves came into contact with. Since she had compassion, they decided to allow the half-oni to live. She was later killed by the oni. 'Zippo' Adolescent member of Tommy’s race track crew. 'Humans' 'Bell, Timothy (Dufae)' Tinker’s paternal grandfather and foster father. Children are Leonardo DaVinci Dufae and Ada Lovelace Dufae. Deceased. 'Briggs, Hannah' Human-NSA agent. Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody Cohan, Anna See Desmarais, Anna Cohen, Jayden New York police officer 'Czernowski, Nathan' Friend, Cop Desmarais, Anna (nee Cohan) As Anna Cohan, married Neil Shenske and became mother of Esme and Lain. After Neil's death, married Edmond Desmarais(aka Ming) with whom she had sons Lucien and Tristan. 'Dufae, Leonardo DaVinci' Tinker’s genetic father and son of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Sister of Ada Lovelace Dufae. Deceased. Descendent of elf trapped in France during the 1700's. 'Durrack, Corg' NSA agent Attempted to convince Tinker to move to Earth into protective custody. 'Dmitri' : Head of TV Station Esme and Leonardo's children Tinker, Louise, Jillian, Nikola Tesla, Chuck Norris, Red Jawbreaker, Green Jawbreaker Geiselman, April Surrogate mom for Tinker Green, Kitrine (Aunt Kitty Kennedy) Frequent babysitter for Louise and Jillian Mayer. Best friend of their mother. Harmeling, Dr Stefan Doctor who treats Crow Boy at Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. Other staff at the hospital include Martha and Gerri Iggy (Ignatius Martin Chen) Classmate of Jillian and Louise. Plays Captain Hook in the school play. Johnson, Brian and Helen and their 3 kids, Alleyne, Jayne, and Malcolm Jillian and Louis pretend to the their kids to board a train to Monroeville 'Kryskill, Jane' : Field Producer of Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. Law (Munroe, Lawry) Forager, saves Bare Snow and hence indirectly also Windwolf. Rescues girls in danger. Mayer (George and Mackenzie (nee Jonhson)) Parents (non-genetic) of Louise and Jillian) Mayer (Louise and Jillian) Sisters of Tinker. 'Maynard, Derek' Head of Earth Interdimensional Agency (EIA) in Pittsburgh. Selected by Windwolf from human security detail during early meetings for his elf-like appearance. 'Oilcan (Orville John Wright)' Tinker’s cousin and wrecking yard partner. Son of Ada Lovelace Dufae and John Wright. Olivia Forest Moss's domi. Perelman School pupils Ava, Carlos, Claudia, Darius, Elle Pondwater, Giselle, Iggy Chen, Jillian, Louise, Nina, Renata, Zahara, Tristan (end of school year only) Perelman School teachers Mr Bill Howe, Miss Hamilton, Miss Gray, Mr Kevin Kessler, Mr Nakagawa, Principal Wiley 'Reid, Nigel' Naturalist and TV Host of "Chased by Monsters" in Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. 'Roach' Team Tinker Hoverbike Pit Crew & Business Manager. His family handles most of the garbage collection in Pittsburgh. 'Roach, Bill' : Jane Kryskill's uncle. 'Roach, Sean' : Radio host of KDKA. 'Rogers, Hal' : TV Host of Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. : Roycroft, Vance Member of Earth for Humans, terrorist bomber. 'Shenske, Esme' Tinker’s mother (genetically) Of Elven descent, according to the dragon Providence. Has the morals of a snake, according to Stormsong. Sister to Lain Shenske, and daughter of the "Evil Empire" 'Skenske, Lain' Tinker’'s Aunt. Xenobiologist. Crippled in a shuttle accident just before scheduled to depart for Europa on a scientific mission. Shenske, Neil Astronaut. Esme and Lain's father with wife Anna Cohan 'Taggart, Keaweaheulu' : Former war correspondent and cameraman of "Chased by Monsters" in Pittsburgh Backyard and Garden. 'Tinker (Alexander Graham Bell)' Main character in Elfhome series. Born 2013. Starts out running a scrap yard with her cousin Oilcan. Wife(domi) of Wolf Who Rules Wind. Originally was 1/8 elf on her father's side from Stone Clan, unknown percentage of elf from her mother's side (Esme Shenske). Transformed to full domana elf by Wolf Who Rules using his own genes as key. Thus has the genetic capability (presumably) to tap the Stone Clan, Fire Clan and Wind Clan spell stones. Usagi Runs a safe haven for human women who have illegally emigrated to Elfhome. Mother of half-elves Moon Rabbit and Shield. Widget African American teenagers, fled to Elfhome and saved by Law. Computer whiz. Lives at Usagi's. 'Wright, Ada Lovelace (nee Dufae)' Wife of John Wright and mother of Oilcan (Orville John Wright). Tinker’s aunt, sister of Leonardo Dufae and daughter of Timothy Bell (Dufae). Taught Oilcan the Stone Clan esva (spell hand signs) when he was a child. Beaten to death by her husband while he was drunk. Wyatt, Charles Grad student at University of Pittsburgh, makes amateur documentary film about hoverbikes 'Oni' 'Chiyo, Taji' Secretary to Derek Maynard. Actually a Kitsune working for Lord TomTom Feng,Ambassador Ambassador from China, working for Yves Desmarais 'Polanski, Chloe' Television reporter, Oni greater blood (Skin Clan) disguised as human. She was an intanyai seyosa. Revealed in Wood Sprites as the half sister of Esme and Lain, and aunt to Tinker. Created by fusing two ovum from Esme and Lain's mother by the head of the Skin Clan. 'Lord Tomtom (Tomawaritomo)' Head of Oni forces in Pittsburg. Tommy Chang's father. Like Tommy, can cast illusions in people's minds, but to a greater extent. Known to be cruel and ruthless. 'Kajo (Yutakajodo)' Oni Greater Blood (Skin Clan). Leader of all Oni / Skin Clan forces. Revealed as the Skin Clan Emperor in Wood Sprites. Called the Souless One due to being an Albino. Distilled the essence of a god to create the Naelinsanota, intanyai seyosa , and sekasha castes. Tengu Arisu Nestling encountered by Louise and Jillian at the American Museum of Natural History Haruka Sessai ''' aka Crow Boy, aka Daffodil. Rescued from Ming's mansion by Jillian and Louise. '''Lee Yai Zhao Nesting encountered by Louise and Jillian at the American Museum of Natural History Miao Baker in the Tengu Village 'Shoji, Joey' : The youngest cousin of Riki. He was kidnapped by the oni and used as blackmail to Riki. He met Tinker at the treehouse, where he had just got his wings. 'Shoji, Keiko' : One of Riki's cousins. She is about thirteen years old. She meet Tinker in the treehouse. 'Shoji, Mickey' : One of Riki's cousins. He is ten to eleven years old. He meets Tinker in the tree house. 'Shoji, Riki' Tengu blackmailed into betraying Tinker to the Oni, nephew of Jin Wong. Has a Masters degree in Physics (he told Tinker). 'Wong, Wai Sze (Gracie)' Jin Wong’s cousin, married to Tinker's father, blames herself for his death. Was crew on Chinese colony ship. 'Wong, Jin' Leader of the tengu, uncle to Riki Soji. Was a close friend of Tinker's father, as well as his college room-mate. Captain of the first Chinese interstellar colony ship. Category:Elves Category:Tengu Category:Oni Category:Half-Oni Category:Human Category:Dragon